icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lady Magique
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lady Magique page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 03:38, February 21, 2011 Making Peace Awwww thanks! You know with all this Seddie hype yesterday I couldn't after a while feel bad for you guys and thought you might be a little disappointed so I just wanted to encourage you guys not to lose faith in your ship because iCarly isn't over yet and there is still a possiblity for any ship to happen! I like Creddie enough I guess but if Seddie doesn't happen then I'm rooting for Creddie to win :) There was still some Creddie moments in the promo too I saw :) btw could we maybe be friends? I don't really have any friends that don't just ship Seddie :D KatyKat20 14:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Well? Well, Sis? Have you had all you can stand, and you can't stand no more? Phenglei Kai 23:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creddie/Seddie I thought that "sucking up" comment was way over the line. I jumped in and said that most of the creddiers on this wiki are not causing any drama (the main troublemaker, Sockstar1 is blocked). I told everyone to stay on their respective pages if they didn't have anything nice to say. You're right, this has gone on long enough. Tell User:Mak23686 the same exact thing you told me. We'll put a stop to it. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 05:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) People HERE have been quite calm about it (which surprised me, to be honest); I noticed that some people brought in ship wars from other sites, though. Mak23686 15:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Keep your fingers crossed I haven't visited the Seddie page since iOMG premiered, because I figured this would be going on. I had NO clue it had gone this far though. There were at least a few Seddies on the Creddie page who were kind and weren't trying to rub it in about iOMG or call us immature for being upset, although we got a lot of those types too. I wasn't aware, though, how really angry a lot of them have become because many Creddiers were upset about iOMG. ' Being nice to upset Creddiers is considered "sucking up to them"? To be fair, not all of the Seddiers seem to hold this view, and there are some who have been kind and gracious about the whole thing. But so many have commented on the Creddie page saying we're being stupid and immature about this, and they don't seem to see that it's quieted down for the most part on the Creddie page, and most of us don't want to fight about it anymore. < In some ways, I actually think the Seddiers are being even more of drama queens than the Creddiers they're complaining about. Never mind that the Creddiers do seem to have calmed down now, something that seems to have escaped their notice.> I can agree with this statement. A good example of this is Rachim's blog '''Sad Creddies. She's basically saying that Creddiers should feel bad for being upset over the episode, that Sam DESERVES Freddie, and that they should be happy for her because she is much more deserving of Freddie than Carly. A lot of Seddies who comment on this blog agree and say things like "carly had her chance, its sam's turn now" and "Creddiers have no right to be upset over iOMG, we were just fine after iSYL". I don't understand this attitude toward the Creddiers-they should just be happy they got their Seddie kiss, and leave the Creddiers alone. It doesn't do any good to tell people they're being immature, when mostly they're just overreacting or exaggerating about how upset they are. Maybe if they recognize that And, like you, I'm hoping that this was all just the initial, temporary reaction to the episode, and now everyone's finished venting and will calm down. I think this episode's caused a lot more frustration and negativity than it's worth. After all, it didn't "confirm" that Sam & Freddie are going together, or that there's no hope left for Creddie. All we know is how Sam feels, and now all we can do as fans is relax, wait 2 months for the next episode (that's all I'm frustrated about at the moment) and let Dan decide what's going to happen next. And we can cross our fingers and hope that everyone is done fighting and will get along like they did before (for the most part) again. The Mystery of the Avatar ;) Sis, I don't know if anybody ever wondered why your avatar is a picture of Big Ben. Well, now that you put that bit about Sean in your profile page, I guess the mystery is more or less resolved, isn't it? ;) Serene Girl 00:06, May 5, 2011 (UTC) comments why do you make really long comments? I hate long comments, reguardless of how nice or smart it is. the longer a comment is, the more confusing it can get. I'm an easily confused person (probably because of the fact that I have Asperger's syndrome) Kittygirl7878 03:30, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Relieved! :D First I want to say I'm sorry about how long this reply took!!! I've been busy all Mother's Day Weekend and I hadn't gotten the chance to sit down long enough and construct a suitable message. I'm so relieved this was all just a misunderstanding! I honestly didn't remember any run-ins with any of your siblings, so I was confused. I'm glad it's all cleared up now! I do remember criticizing the ones who supported the 'break-up-theory,' and I'm glad to know I wasn't harsh even though I disagreed, because I can ''be sometimes when I'm really fired up, even when I don't intend to be. I know what you mean about older siblings! I have two older brothers and an older sister. If either of them feels I'm being attacked, they get overly protective and they exaggerate. Understandable, I don't blame any of you for it :) @Serene Girl made remarks about me??? I don't remember them. Maybe I just haven't seen them? Idk. I just hope they weren't '''too' harsh :) I mean I never try to diliberately hurt anyone's feelings. It's okay, though. It's in the past and I'm usually not one to hold grudges. I understand you were going through a hard time, as you say, and the whole situation on the wiki was annoying to begin with. You can easily get irritable discussing it, I know, trust me. I don't dislike your sister at all!!!! She's one of my favorite neutral shippers on the wiki! She's always so nice and fair. Not many people are like that and she's really special to me! Aw, I didn't know she thought I was upset with her. Even those who really bother me here on the wiki tend to grow on me and I have some kind of liking for them :) I never particularly dislike anybody, no matter how much of a pill they can be. Definitely, this whole thing can be resolved! I appreciate YOU.You have no idea how much you guys keep me sane with your comments, lol. Xxcreddier4presidentxx 21:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx Thanks So Much! (: <3 Hey! I just wanted to say thanks so much about this whole thing. Sadly my aunt did pass, but I think I'll be okay after a while. I know I'll never completely get over it, but life goes on, and our loved ones, whether here or not, will always be in our heart. I'm so sorry to hear about your mother. However, I won't go into that subject because the last thing you need is pity, and even though it'll always be a sad subject, you have your lives to live. I really hate when people compare their lives, and say things as "I can't imagine losing my........" etc, because it always makes me or someone else feel worse. Sometimes support or the most simplest words are all you need, as opposed to someone rambling on about a touchy subject. Even though your mom already passed, your in my prayers as-well. Thank you so much once again. You and your siblings are so sweet, and as I said before, some of the most intelligent and logical thinkers on this wiki. Best wishes to you as well. (: <3 MaryanHPotterFan98 02:21, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, hi! xD I don't think I've officially "introduced" myself, but basically, I couldn't be here at the time that you initially joined the wiki, and I just recently came back. Anyway, you seem really *wise* and *level-headed* which I respect and appreciate. :) Cartoonprincess 21:44, June 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, thank you! Wow, that little picture was *so* nice of you to do for me! Thanks so much for making my birthday so special! And say thanks to your siblings for me, too! :) Seddiegirl98 20:18, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Seddiegirl98 No Problem! :) Not a problem! I know exactly how she feels. I was kind of depressed myself after seeing the iLost My Mind promo, but it only went on for an hour at the most before I decided I was being kind of silly :) Your sister is really important to the Creddiers on the wiki, she has no idea. It's nice to have someone around who ships both ships for different reasons and she's such an inspiration to me since I've been finding myself liking Seddie a lot more. The chances of Creddie happening are getting (realistically speaking) really low. I'm truthfully not that confident in it, but seeing as the show actually hasn't ended yet, I'm not going to give up until it really does and Seddie is officially endgame. In the meantime, I consider my job to be to keep the Creddie spirit going and hold on to hope, no matter little we may have. Tell your sister I'm thinking about her! The wiki won't be the same at all without her here! :( Xxcreddier4presidentxx 23:25, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Xxcreddier4presidentxx Thank You Thanks!! Seddieftwyea:How can life go on without Love and Hate? 18:28, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I kinda wanted to have this discussion with you based on a post you made, but I didn't know if you'd see it so I thought I'd bring it here. Just reguarding Carly and Freddie's relationship being resolved and Sam and Freddie happening now: I don't know how you could do a whole ''episode around Carly and Freddie's relationship...now or back then, because the fact of the matter is that the development and Sam and Freddie has been chugging along (cause that looks like what Dan wants to do) and to be completely honest is makes more conflict and better story telling to throw Sam/Freddie in there BEFORE resolving Carly/Freddie. That's GOOD writing, not bad, as people want to make it seem. It arises a tougher situation and forces the subject to be brought up admits a lot of conflict oriented context, putting three people and their currently happening relationships into a pinball like situation, rather than just pausing ones development to resolve the other and then putting the other back into play. If Carly/Freddie gets brought up *because* of Sam/Freddie that is the -essence- of conflict and driven storytelling. We are forced to examine this tricky relationship and put it on the table while other relationships are also in the gamble. It may not need a whole episode to resolve itself, and indeed it would be happening whislt Sam being heavily involved, so it wouldn't be solely dedicated to Carly and Freddie alone - but I don't think any of their episodes have, it would just need more focus on Sam this time around because she is the catalyst and by that nature the one with the most on the line. But in my opinion that is no less than whatever sort of resolution or context in which people were/are hopeing Carly/Freddie would be brought up. In my opinion its better - all around more fertile ground for the writing and characters. Thank you! Thank you for wishing me a Happy Birthday! I can't believe I'm 16! MusicManiac12323 20:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy BIRTHDAY! @Lady Magique Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great one:) You are awesome! From, FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 11:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations :) For the beautiful Bride-To-Be ... From your Maid of Honor-To-Be ... ;) Serene Girl 03:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Katie! ... And it wasn't ever going to be anybody but you. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique 16:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) My little sister, all grown up. Say, Lindsay, do you remember this fan video that you once found on YouTube and showed to us, and said you really liked it ... ? '"Spencer & Carly : I Loved Her First"' ... and you still mean the world to me, Sis. He'd better take good care of you. ;) With love, Anthony (Phenglei Kai 05:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) Open sentimentality ''in public ... and twice in one week, no less. You're just full of surprises lately, aren't you, big brother? ;) And I love you, too. :) - Lindsay (Lady Magique 16:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) More online time? Hello, we are currently looking for a new admin. Because of the recent events, we are thinking it would be good to have a grown-up female person in the administration team as a confidant for the girls if a similar situation happened. However, in order to be able to properly exert this role, you would need to be online as much us possible. You and your siblings have shown to be responsible, mature people who don't tend to get into fights, the only problem is your limited online time. Would you be able to spend more time on this wiki and if so, would you be willing to take the position of an admin and the role of a confidant for our other female users? (BTW: I'm writing the same thing to your sister, it applies in the same way for both of you) Sincerely, Mak23686 20:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your time Thank you for at least taking the time to consider my request. Have fun, and good luck in your life. Mak23686 07:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC)